


Aris'aa II - Kezdeti nehézségek

by DG_Eddie



Series: Trodax Universe Pt. II - Siege of Aris'aa II [1]
Category: Trodax universe
Genre: Aris'aa II, Gen, War, háború, magyar
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie
Summary: Az Aris'aa II nevű bolygóra negyven emberi éve, nyolcvan Trodax éve érkeztek meg az emberek, új élőhelyet, új kolóniát keresve. Kevesen tudták, hogy a bolygót nem lehet olyan könnyen megbolygatni - az ércek és nyersanyagok túlságosan gyors kitermelésével a bolygó rendkívüli mértékben öregedni kezdett. Andrakis fedezte fel az öregedés okát, amikor az egyik szilánkját jött meglátogatni, és amint informálta a Klánt, az Anamis-i Űrköztársaság akcióba lendült - hatalmas haderőt sorakoztatva fel a bolygó elfoglalására és védelmére. Az Emberi Kolóniák körülbelül nyolcada militarizálható, a teljes népesség 14,6 trillió körül mozog. Az Anamis-i Űrköztársaság szinte minden tagja harcos, illetve valamilyen szinten háborúba vihető, a teljes Trodax népesség 2,25x1027 főt számlál.





	1. Deus Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevéssel az Aris'aa II nevű bolygó irányítása felett megkezdett háború kitörte után vagyunk. Az Anamis Istenei megérkeznek, és azonnal nekilátnak a tervezéshez. Eddie és Ezarax kevés idő alatt sok bajba kerül. Caroline elveszti a fejét, de kisvártatva megtalálja.

**Aris'aa II - Deus ex**

-Kevés vagyok ehhez egyedül! -ordítom. A Klánból kirendelt majd' húsz tag bele van merülve a harcba - jobban mondva a háborúba. Érzem, ahogy Astarayax és Adranoxx felváltva hozzák a hideg-meleg offenzívát. Dreadraxx kardja sikít, ahogy a fém a fémmel találkozik. Ezarax az első, aki meghallja a segélykiáltásomat, és egy masszív gravitációs hullámmal elsöpri a pozíciómat ostromló nehéz egységeket. Én felpattanok, és az egyik leomlott épület darabját megfogva (körülbelül két tonnás darab) egy pillanat alatt bolygó körüli pályára állítom, majd visszaállok a csatasorba. Pár másodpercen belül Trodax nyelven leközlöm a többieknek, hogy húzódjanak Ezarax mellé. Ez a mozgás felkelti az emberi sereg figyelmét, így felénk húzódnak, és elkezdenek lőni.  
-Ranox, Liz, Ezarax, pajzsokat készenlétbe! -dörgök a fejük fölött. -Három... Kettő... Egy... Pajzsot aktiválni!  
Ahogy kimondom az első szót, a három pajzsviselő azonnal elemi energiával itatja át pajzsát, és egy áttörhetetlen blokádot formálva állítják meg az emberi golyók záporát. Kisvártatva hatalmas robaj kíséretében megérkezik a két tonnás épületdarab, ami pontosan az emberi sereg közepében landol, egy mérsékelt nagyságú krátert és vérzáport hagyva maga után.  
-Ezt hogy számoltad ki? -kérdezi Ûnarokh. Páran még mindig a sokk alatt vannak, hogy ilyen hajszálpontosan le tudtam fegyverezni az emberi sereg egyik századát.  
-Úgy számoltam, hogy ha elkezdünk egy ponton csoportosulni, akkor felkeltjük a figy-  
-Mindenki ide, mellém! -ordítja Ezarax. Feltartott pajzsa alatt összekucorodunk, és megemeljük. A másodperc töredéke alatt egy koncentrált sugár csapódik Ezarax pajzsába, aki nehezen, de állja a sarat. Pár másodpercig tart a sugár ostroma és utána elenyészik. Ezarax felnéz az égre, és (számunkra láthatatlan) gravitációs lencsével megvizsgálja az eget.  
-Megtaláltam a kis hamist -mondja. -Caro, itt Ezarax. Pontosan a koordinátáim felett van egy OCE-egység. Kérek rá egy hackelést, vagy legalább egy shutdown protokollt. Ezarax kilép.  
Caro egy fél pillanat múlva recseg vissza az egész Klánnak.  
-Hackelés befejezve. Orbitális Célzó-Egység kikapcsolva, Dragos biztonságosan fel tudja venni. Caro kilép.  
Ezarax felsóhajt.  
-Ez már a harmadik ezen a héten. Kezdem unni ezeket az izéket.  
-Még szerencse, hogy így le tudjuk szedni őket. Ez egy hatalmas segítség, még akkor is, ha fárasztó visszaverni azt a sugarat.  
Ezarax bólint, majd a bajsza alatt egy "Elmegyek aludni"-t mormol. Neki könnyű, mert Dragosban van a tüdeje, agya és szíve, de mióta Groxnál elvégeztük a szükséges módosításokat, azóta ki tudja szedni ezeket a részeket a Fémből. Ezt a tényt csak én tudom, mert senki másnak nem árulta el, de amikor tesztelte a hiper-hajtóműveket, elnyelte az egyik fekete lyukat, és a sugárzás képessé tette arra, hogy az anyag természetét tudja változtatni.  
-Dragos, egy Orbitális Csapást kérek 5 fokkal délre és ugyanannyival keletre. -recseg Cathie a komlinken keresztül. Ezarax felkapja a fejét, és pillanat alatt felugrik a Fémbe. A Dragos-szal kevert hangját halljuk a Trodax Elérési Hálóban:  
-Vettem, Cathie. Orbital Strike T mínusz három, kettő, egy...  
Enyhe nyomáshullám vonul keresztül a levegőn, ahogy Dragos gravitonágyúi elegendő energiát pumpálnak keresztül magukon ahhoz, hogy egy várost a földdel tegyenek egyenlővé. És ezt meg is teszik, hajszálpontossággal, és szinte égnek áll a Trodax szőre - már ha lenne. Ezarax utána visszahelyezi magát kevéssel Liz és Ranox mögé, és azt mondja:  
-Nem megyünk el inni?  
-Ezarax, ha még egyszer ezt csinálod, én... -kezdi el Liz. Ezarax kacsint egyet.  
-Nem. Még mielőtt azt mondod, hogy fellógatsz a plafonra és elkezdesz verni, mint valami túlméretezett piñata-t, lelövöm ezt az ötletedet.  
Liz ránéz Ezaraxra, és tüntetőleg elfordul. Ezarax elkezd visszabattyogni a bázis fele. Csatlakozok hozzá, és hamarosan az egész kirendelt egység egy sorban bandukol.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ezarax felnéz a plafonra. Felettem fekszik az emeletes ágyon, és ez általában nekem jobb szolgálatot tesz, mint neki. Ha úgy nézzük, le is szerelhetnénk a létrát az ágyról, hiszen Ezarax nem tesz mást, csak felborítja a gravitációt a saját részére, és fellebeg az ágyáig.  
-Min tűnődsz, komám? -kérdezem.  
-A Trexek segíthetnek megnyerni ezt az átkozott állóháborút... de miként tudnánk idecsábítani őket...?  
Felülök az ágyban. A fejem tele van ötletekkel. És így, éjjel kettőkor, tudom, hogy kik vannak ébren.  
-Ezarax, mutassuk meg azoknak a nyámnyila embereknek, hogy képesek vagyunk átvészelni ezt a háborút a Trexek nélkül - vagy legalábbis tűnjön úgy, hogy a Trexek nélkül csináljuk -mondom.  
Ezarax elfordul az ágyban, kidugja a fejét az ágy szélén túlra és rám néz. Látom a szemében, hogy ez az ötletem megéri a többiek felverését. Bólint, felemelkedik az ágyról, és elindul a szoba közepe felé, ahol ki tudja nyújtóztatni magát. Hallom, ahogy minimum ötven különböző ízület roppan ki - ezzel a velünk egy szobában alvó Larnûrokh-ot, a Látnok-testvéreket és a Khal'norr Gatz'ahx-ot is felébreszti.  
-Mi az édes jó _khas'rokmûl_ nak kell ilyenkor a csigolyáidat ropogtatni?! -kérdezi Nehkreaxx a fölső ágyból.  
-Van egy tervünk, és használni is fogjuk. -Ezarax leteszi magát a földre, és folytatja a ropogtatást. Larnûrokh végigborzong.  
-Mi bajod van, Alkalmazkodó? -kérdezi Ezarax. Larnûrokh egy dühös pillantással méri végig.  
-A hülyeségeidhez nem tudok alkalmazkodni -mondja, és leül a fotelba. Larnûrokhtól nem várja el az értelmesebbje, hogy ne valami hideg, távolságtartó nyavalyát böfögjön fel magából. Most viszont éppen így van.  
-Na, halljuk, mi a terv? -mondja Zohkranoxx, míg bátyja, Zahkranoxx lekászálódik a fölső ágyról. Mire leér, Nehkreaxx is rászánja magát, hogy felkeljen. Le is ugrik a felső ágyról - pontosan Azuraxx nyakába.  
- _Orûn khas'rokmûl, Gaztûrox!_ -káromkodik Azuraxx, és feláll - Nehkreaxx milliméterekkel kerüli el a plafont. Visszarakja Nehkreaxxot a felső ágyra, és elmegy magának egy kávéért.  
-Kettő lesz! -szólok utána. Visszanéz rám, és szinte hallom, ahogy káromkodik.  
Zahkranoxx, Zohkranoxx, Larnûrokh, Ezarax, Nehkreaxx és én körbeüljük a kicsiny asztalt. Khal'oxar csak most vette észre, hogy felébredtünk, ezért álmosan odamászik Nehkreaxx-hoz, és a fejét az ölébe teszi.  
-Szóval, mi a terv? -kérdezi az éppen belépő Azuraxx, két kávéscsészével a kezében.  
-Megidézzük a Trexeket - és az ő segítségük elég lesz ahhoz, hogy a teljes Klán leigázza ezt a _khas'nûl_ kis bolygót -mondom, és odateszem eléjük a farokpengémet - ez pedig a bizalom nagyfokú jele a Trodaxok között. Ezarax az első, aki mellém rakja a lila buzogányt, ami a farkára nőtt. Utána Nehkreaxx jön a módosított railgun-nal, majd Azuraxx teszi oda a pengéjét. Larnûrokh a nemrég kifejlődött, még puha pengét teszi oda, a Látnok-testvérek pedig a szinte védjeggyé vált törött pengét rakják össze egy, masszív, éles szablyává.  
-Akkor rendben. Megidézzük a Trexeket, és visszamegyünk aludni -mondom, hogy egy kicsit enyhítsem a feszült légkört. -Mi egyszerűbb ennél?  
Általános bólogatás.  
-Na, csináljuk. -Felállok, és megvágom az ujjamat. - _Jormongûr arnûl arkh natûn, Trexês nahk Anamis!_ -Vérem egy egyenes vonalban a földre csöpög - amire a fény feltör a dimenziók között ütött résen, az ujjamon össze is forr a vágás. Saxetrex keze bukkan fel először, amit Ezarax meg is ragad. Felhúzza köb-ükapját, majd segít Quawtrexnek és Fretrexnek. Zenitrex úgy pattan ki, mintha gravitonágyúból lőtték volna ki - rendesen megijesztve Khal'oxart. Tkotrex a szokott büszkeségével lép elő, Xruyatrex pedig a szokott hidegségével emelkedik ki a dimenziós résből, ami be is záródik mögötte.  
-Üdvözlet az Aris'aa II-n -hajlok meg. Tko mordul egyet, Xru kifújja a levegőt, Sax pedig leteszi a földre Saxumar hegyét - érezhetően csökkentve a gravitációt. Kis időn belül összegezzük az eddigi eseményeket - a támadásokat az Északi Falnál, a bombázásokat a Központban, a Graviton-zárótüzet, a Három OCE begyűjtését -, mire a Trexek kérnek a Bázison egy külön kis létesítményt, hogy fel tudjanak készülni a visszavágásra. Ahogy felállnak és kimennek a folyosóra, Quaw bent marad egy pillanatig. Habozik. Vállára teszem a kezem. -Üdvözlet újra a Klánban, _Trexia_.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Kis türelmet kérek! Mindjárt kész vagyok! -hallom Cathie hangját. Ez a lány egy tünemény. Két vagy három évvel ezelőtt találtuk meg Ezarax-szal, egy rendkívül veszélyes bűnöző, Ghormok Arnrûl Jarren fogságában, mint rabszolgát. Cathie volt az, aki elvezetett minket Jarrenhoz és ő volt az, aki képes volt megalázkodás nélkül letépni a nemi szervét. Utána egy héten keresztül minden nap ötször mosott fogat, de megérte (legalábbis szerinte).  
-Ráérsz, nem kell sietned. Megvár -mondom. Érezhető a mosoly a hangomban. Miért ne mosolyognék? Ez a lány túlélt egy közveszélyes Trodax kínzásait, és most az egyik legerősebb fajt vezeti egy olyan háborúban, ahol a saját faja ellen küzd.  
-Szóval, mit szeretnél mutatni, Eddie? -bukkan fel az ajtóban. A hozzám képest apró leány még Trodax szemek számára is eléggé... szép.  
-Takard el a szemed.  
-Eddie, mit szeret-  
-Meglepetés. Ha nem takarod el a szemed, nem lesz értéke. Kérlek.  
Látom rajta, hogy vonakodik, de megteszi. Odaosonok hozzá, majd felkarolom. Egy apró sikkantás hagyja el a száját, de még mindig takarja a szemét. Lehajolok (még nem volt idő átalakítani az épületet, és ezért nem tudunk felegyenesedve mászkálni), és átmegyek a másik szobába, amit Cathie számára alakítottunk ki. Elhelyezem a lányt az ágyon, és az ölébe fektetek egy kis dobozt.  
-Most már kinyithatod a szemed -mondom neki.  
-Egy pillanat... -mondja félénken, és elhúzza a szeme elől a fél kezét. A szoba az ő ízléséhez passzolóan lett kialakítva. Amíg ez a szoba nem volt kész, egyrészt nem engedtük be ide, másrészt az én szobámban aludt, egy olyan ágyon, mint amilyen nekem van, csak kisebb méretben.  
-Eddie, értékelem ezt a szintű gondoskodást... de... mondd, ki idézte meg az Trexeket? -Cathie hangja kínzóan selymes, és ami még rosszabb - az igazat akarja hallani.  
-Az őszinte választ kéred, igaz?  
-Eddie, mikor kértem tőled fals útra vezető választ? -kérdezi Cathie. Érthető a kérdése. Soha nem hazudtam neki. Még egyszer sem. Trodax mércével a hazugság a Klánod/csapatod épségét, és ezzel együtt a küldetés sikerét veszélyezteti - ez pedig egy halálos bűn, ami a legjámborabb Trodaxot is képes vérbosszúba hajtani.  
-Jól van. Az őszinte és gyors válasz a következő: állóháborúban vagyunk. Kell a segítség. Még akkor is, ha ez a Trexek bevonását jelenti.  
Cathie le van döbbenve, ami egy részről általános, másrészt viszont nagyon is hihetetlen. Azért megszokott, hogy Cathie ledöbben, mert általában minden nagyobb teendőt rajta keresztül intézünk: a csapatok mozgatását, Dragos Orbitális Csapásait, még a kisebb "kalandozó hadjáratok" is az engedélyével zajlanak le. Ledöbbenése hihetetlenségére az ad okot, hogy ő is látja, hogy beálltak a frontok, és nem mozdul se felénk, se az emberek felé.  
-Kellett még valaki ahhoz, hogy megidézhesd a Trexeket. -Hangja újra kemény, éles és - új érzelem vegyül ebbe az elegybe - dorgáló.  
-Ezarax -mondom határozottan. A többieket nem kellene belekeverni.  
-Keresd elő, legyél szíves.  
-Minek, úgyis egy fél másodperc alatt itt van.  
-Eddie, ne legyél gyerekes. Menj és keresd elő Ezaraxot.  
Utálom ezt a hangnemet. Főleg tőle. De ami parancs, az parancs, nem tagadhatom meg, főleg tőle nem. Az egyetlen olyan, aki felettem áll a rangsorban - nem mintha a többiek alattam lennének, éppen ellenkezőleg, mindenki szinte egyenrangú, Cathie mégis kiválasztott hat olyat, akik a "Tanács" alkotói - Ezarax, Noxius, Ranox, Liz, Andrakis és én. Mi vagyunk azok, akik először értesülnek a tervekről, amik a Klánhoz kötődnek, és mi osztjuk el a csapataink között az információkat. Nincs rangsor - Cathie mégis a csúcson van.  
-Megyek, megkeresem Ezaraxot.  
Bólintás. Kilépek a szobából, és becsukom az ajtót magam mögött. Sóhajtok, és elindulok a folyosón, biztos érzéssel, hogy Ezarax alszik még a szobánkban. Egy perc gyaloglás - ami tartalmaz három különböző lépcsőház megmászását és két különböző folyosót - megérkezek a szobánk elé. Benyitok. Azuraxx, Nehkreaxx, Khal'oxar, Zahkranoxx és Zohkranoxx - Ezarax-szal együtt - visszafeküdtek aludni. Érthető, hisz éjjel kettőkor zavartam fel őket - jobban mondva, a legnagyobb alvó, Ezarax.  
-Hé. Cimbora. Ébredj. -Suttoghatok neki, ahogy akarok, nem fog felébredni. Itt az ideje a B tervnek - előhúzok egy szelet sült húst, ami Ezarax kedvenc fűszerkeverékével van megbolonítva. Amióta az emberek ellen harcolunk, hatalmas mennyiségű, új dolog ér minket. Ilyen például a Cayanne-i bors, ami Ezarax kedvencévé vált.  
A B terv sikerrel jár - képes vagyok mozgáshoz szükséges erőt csiholni az álomszuszék Ezaraxba.  
-Hrmmrmmrmmrmrmmmrmmrmmmm... -nyögi, és kis híján lezuhan az ágyról. Le is esik, de életbe lép a gravitációs mezeje, és egy méterre a földtől megáll. Felül, és mintha még mindig az ágyban lenne, nyújtózik egyet. Pár csigolya roppan, és ezek a hangok ébresztik fel végül - amikor viszont le akarja lógatni a lábait az ágyról, leér a földre.  
-Jó reggelt, _Gatzû_. Tessék, a reggebéd -mondom, és odaadom neki a húst. Ahogy jóízűen beleharap, jön a hideg zuhany. -Cathie kéri, hogy menjünk oda. Szeretne velünk elbeszélgetni.  
Az a horror, ami Ezarax képére kiül, elképzelhetetlen mélységig süllyed, ahogy rájön: a Trexek miatt kell Cathie elé járulni.  
- _Gatzû_ , miért? Elmondtad neki? -kérdezi félénken, mégis szemrehányóan.  
-Jah Johk is észreveszi, ha itt vannak a Trexek, Súlyzó! Pillanatra ébredj már fel és tedd le mind a két lábad a földre!  
Ezarax elgondolkozik. Igazam van - Jah'zaar Khar'johk vak, mégis tudja, hogy itt vannak a Trexek, mégpedig a megemelkedett hőmérséklet-változásokból és a szintén megnőtt mellékhelység-használatból.  
Ezarax bólint. Szó nélkül feláll, és elrakja az egyik zsebdimenziójába a húst. Vigyázni kell az ilyenekkel, mert a múltkor is kulcsait akarta előhalászni, és helyettük kihúzott egy teljes emberi cirkálót. A pilóta kezdett elrothadni, szóval már egy jó ideje ott lehetett. Most viszont beledob a kis lyukba egy jeladót, és bezárja a dimenziós rést.  
-Menjünk -mondja, és nyomomba szegődik, ahogy kinyitom az ajtót, és kisétálok a folyosóra.  
-Mit mondott, miért kellünk?  
-Megmondtam, hogy állóháborúba kezdtünk, aztán azt kérte, hogy menjek el érted -mondom, miközben ránézek a tabletra, amit Ûnarokh nyom a kezembe - egy részletes elemzés az Orbitális Célzókról, amit Caroline személyesen végzett el -, majd visszaadom a tabletet, és Ûnarokh, értve a célzást, máris elindul a szobám felé, lerakni a tabletet.  
Két perc után visszatérek Cathie ajtaja elé - immáron Ezarax társaságában. Bekopogok, amire csak egy "Szabad!" a válasz. Benyitok.  
-Úrnőm, előkerestem a bűntársamat. -Ezarax pofája a meglepődöttséggel vegyes értetlenség és tanácstalanság tökéletes színösszeállítását vonultatja fel. Cathie elmosolyodik - amit én sikernek könyvelek el, még akkor is, ha ez a mosoly csak egy másodpercig időzik a szája sarkán.  
-Ezarax, Adestrahx, szeretném csalódásomat kifejezni. Ez viszont nem jelenti azt, hogy nem vagyok megelégedve. Ellenkezőleg. -Fellélegzünk. Cathie felemeli jobb mutatóujját. -Még nem fejeztem be. Azt ugye tudjátok, hogy a Trexek körülbelül négyszer annyi húst és vizet fogyasztanak, mint Dreadraxx és Asteratix összesen? Az azt fogja jelenteni, hogy Go'oronax vagy hatszor annyi húst kell, hogy termeljen, és ez nagy csapás lenne neki. Szóval, vagy megfékezitek a két nevesített jómadarat, vagy visszaa kell térnünk az állóháborúba, ami még több Trodax életet kell, hogy kioltson. Rajtatok áll a döntés.  
Mindkettőnk le van döbbenve. Go'oronax, a Tápláléklánc Csúcsa, az ellátmányosunk. Hatalmas hústermő ültetvényei vannak szerte az Anamis-i Űrköztársaságban, amiket vagy ő, vagy barátai felügyelnek. Azért megy olyen jól az üzlete, mert a dolgozóival személyes kapcsolatban áll, mindenkit tisztel és véleményeik szerint alakítja a farmokat. Még senki nem hagyta el a farmjait - és nem a rossz értelemben. Mindenki, aki ott dolgozik, kap fegyvert, ellátmányt, és a leszüretelt hús egy ötöde a dolgozóké, szabad felhasználásra. Most viszont, hogy ezt az információt megkaptuk Cathie-tól, meg vagyunk lőve. Dreadraxx és Asteratix nem könnyen adja fel a szokásait, az evés pedig egy függőség náluk.  
-Most mi lesz, _Gatzû_? -kérdezem. Ezarax megvonja a vállát és elkezdi csóválni a fejét. Ő sincs a helyzet magaslatán. -Meg kéne mondani nekik, hogy itt vannak a Trexek, és nem akarjuk őket halálra éheztetni. és fel kéne hagyni az obszesszív evéssel.  
-Meg van tárgyalva. Te mész oda hozzájuk. Velem nincsenek annyira kibékülve -tol maga elé Ezarax.  
-Neked sincs jobb dolgod, mi? -kérdezem. Ezarax nemet int.  
-Ki kell elemeznem az OCE-ket, amiket Caro szétszedett nekem. Ki tdja, milyen finom dolgok vannak a processzoraikon.  
Elhúzom a számat. Ezarax ugyan tudja, hogyan kell hackelni, de attól még nem a legpontosabb a fogalmazása.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dreadraxx és Asteratix a Vihar-testvérek nevet azzal érdemelték ki, hogy szinte semmit nem tettek. A Trodaxok mindig is tisztelték az elemeket, de ez a két lókötő a legnagyobb tiszteletnek örvend. Kevéssel születésük után találták meg egymást, azóta mint tényleges testvérek élnek. Ez általában egymás ellenére történő evésben nyilvánul meg, ilyen alkalmakkor képesek átrágni magukat Go'oronax negyedéves termésén. Most viszont, hogy itt vannak a Trexek, mindenkinek csökkentjük a fejadagját, kivéve persze az _An'dzahk_ Klántagoknak, mert akkor ők szinte semmit nem ennének.  
Belépek az ebédlőbe. Az első dolog, amit meglátok, az Dreadraxx ezüstös háta. Asteratix azonnal integetni kezd.  
-Szevasz, Eddie! Mizujság? -mondja, amire odaérek hozzá.  
-Gyerekek, az a nagy helyzet, hogy mivel itt vannak a Trexek, ezért nem tanácsos többet enni a fejadagnál, ha nem akartok valakit magatokra haragítani.  
Mindketten lefagynak. Kevesebb hús. Kevesebb egymást-megverem-az-adagomért. De legalább itt vannak a kedvenc köb-ükapjaik, ami egy kis vigaszt ad számukra.  
-Ki idézte meg a Trexeket? -csúszik ki Dreadraxx száján a kérdés. Ast azonnal egy villámló tekintetet lő D felé, aki egyáltalán nem reagál rá.  
-Én. -Magabiztosan mondom, mire Dreadraxx felugrik, és a Csend Sikolyát előhúzva nekem ront.  
-Miért? Mert túl sokat eszünk?  
Elkapom Dreadraxx kardját, és azzal a lendülettel, amivel sújtott, kikapom a kezéből, áthajítom az ebédlőn, olyan erővel, hogy a falba csapódva egy méter mélyen beleáll. D nem adja fel. Ökleivel egyszerre sújt le, és csak tizedmásodperceken múlik, hogy nem ér el. Visszaütök, D pedig másfél métert repül, de visszaáll, és újra nekem ugrik. Ast villáma téríti észhez.  
-Rendben. Megtesszük. -Ugyanolyan szótlan, mint amilyen volt.  
Odamegyek a falhoz, amibe beleállítottam Sikolyt, és kihúzom. Nem kell sok erő hozzá, persze én nem arról vagyok híres, hogy sok erő kell egy dolog elvégzéséhez.  
-Akkor most fejadagcsökkentés lesz? -kérdezi Ast.  
-Igen, és ha nem maradtok a fejadagnál, akkor meg lesztek verve. -Megropogtatom az ökleimet. Asteratix mentegetőzve feltartja a kezeit.  
-Meglesz. Visszafogjuk magunkat. -D morog, de bólint - és ez a fontos számomra. Dreadraxx felé nyújtom a gerincvégi pengém - ő pedig elfogadja, morcosan. Asteratix nem túl bizakodó D-vel kapcsolatban, de elfogadja ő is.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Caro munkaállomása előtt Ûnarokh várakozik. Amikor intek neki, jelzi, hogy menjek csak be, úgyis velem akar beszélni Caroline.  
Benyitok. A szótár szerinti rend uralkodik, egy csavar nincs elszórva. Caroline nagyon szigorúan tartja magát a rendhez, és ha valaki elvisz valamit, arra van egy külön füzete, amit használ, hogy a leltárát fenntartsa. Mostanában egyre feszültebb, nem tud aludni, éjjelente a rendszereket hackeli, majd újra visszanézi a régi dokumentumait, hogy fenntartsa a tudását a rendszerek felállítottságáról. Most is éppen ezt csinálja, amikor belépek a szobájába.  
-Helló -mondom. Caro int a jobb kezével, majd visszatér a baljához, ami éppen a központi rendszerhez van kötve, és az egyik OCE rendszersöprésével foglalatoskodik.  
-Nézd. -Rábök a képernyőre, ami éppen egy számítást mutat. -Ha ötven éven belül nem foglaljuk el a bolygót, az emberek mind több és több OCE-t gyártanak, és milliméteres pontossággal söprik majd le a bolygó felszínét.  
-Nem fog megtörténni. Biztosíthatlak. Kevés esélye van, hogy ötven évig itt leszünk. Az az egyetlen kérdés, hogy az ötven évet rendes, emberi években számoltad, vagy Trodax években?  
-Trodax években. Ami még durvább, kezdik feltérképezni a viszonyokat, és az egyes harcok alatt több infót gyűjtenek rólunk, mint egyébként tudnának. Ezaraxra még mindig nem jöttek rá, hogy mi a nyavalya hajtja, de egyre több nyersanyagot feccolnak bele. Kevés idő kell még a látatlanból boncoláshoz, de hamarosan elkészülnek.  
Caro kezdi elfelejteni a dolgait. Eléggé bele van merülve a hackelésekbe és az analízisekbe, már szinte annyira, hogy el fogja veszteni a valóság talaját maga alól. Ebben kéne megakadályozni őt.  
-Caro, most felállsz, és kimész a levegőre, elfelejteni, hogy technológia egyáltalán létezik. -Hangom ellentmondást nem tűrő, Caro mégis beleköt.  
-Még nem fejeztem be a kódtöréseket, Eddie, nem hagyhatom félbe a munkámat, ha azt akar-  
-Most. -Caro kénytelen-kelletlen feláll a székéből, és lekapcsolódik a fő hálózatról. Kisvártatva lecsatolja a bal kezét, ami egy nagy teljesítmény jele, hiszen ezzel egy tech-fővárostól szabadul meg. Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy ténylegesen kilépett a rendszerből. Korántsem így van. Még mindig a számítások futnak a fejében, egy egész hajót szétdarabolt már, és látom rajta, hogy még mindig a számítások országában van. Egy ilyenkor a teendő: kihúzni Caro gépeit. Odalépek a konnektorhoz, és egy jól irányzott mozdulattal kitépem a konnektorból a masinériát. Caro azonnal a fejéhez kap, és azonnal elkezdődik a rinya.  
-Eddie, mi a szájbaterítőzött jó édes nyavalya ütött beléd? És ha anyagot vesztek?! Akkor az emberi nyavalya rohadékok fognak nyerni! Azt akarod? MI?  
Üthet, ahogy akar, de nem nagyon érdekel. Tudom, hogy nem veszthet információt. Amint feltöltődik a gépére bármilyen anyag, feltöltődik a központi gépre. Ezt ő nem tudja, de nem fogjuk neki elmondani.  
Felkapom, kirúgom az ajtót és kiviszem a levegőre. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy Caro itt rohadjon meg a szar levegőben. Caro csillapodik, gyorsan és hatásosan. Kevés idő múlva megszólal, és meglep, hogy mit mond.  
-Van egy bizonsági mentés ezen a bázison, igaz? -Látva, hogy nem válaszolok, elkezd kuncogni. -Akkor nem fogok aggódni. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kifejezések a fejezetben:  
>  _Trodax_ : sárkány (mint fajmegnevezés)  
>  _Gatzû_ : testvér (használható testvéri kapcsolat illetve nagyon közel álló barát megnevezésére)  
>  _Khas'nûl._ : Szar, fasz, pöcs.  
>  _Khas'rokmûl._ : Baszd meg.  
>  _Orûn khas'rokmûl, Gatzûrox!_ : Baszd meg, már megint, Testvér?  
> 


	2. Az újratöltési csata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az új terv kész van, de két Trex úgy dönt, hogy az egész nem ér semmit, addig, amíg le nem rendezik a nézeteltéréseiket. Caro új hack-kombinációkkal feltöri az egész emberi rendszert, ezzel párhuzamban össze is dől a számítástechnika - mindkét oldalon. Ven lebetegszik. Kevés az alkohol.

**Aris'aa II - Az újratöltési csata**  
  
Zenitrex négy napja a szobánkban van, és a plafonon alszik. Először furcsa volt, Nehkreaxx és Khal'oxar még el is csodálkozott ezen. Megkérdezték Ezarax-ot, hogy mi van Zenivel, Ezarax azt mondta, eléggé tanácstalanul, hogy nem gravitációval csinálja. Khal'oxar két nap után megszokta, ezért már nem is törődik vele. Amikor megérdeklődtem a furcsaságot Sax-nál, hogy most mi a fene van, erre csak annyit mondott:  
-Muszály neki. Így termeli a mérgét.  
A Trexek mindegyike furcsa, legalábbis itt, az Aris'aa II-n. Tko-nak mindig újabb tervei akadnak, Xru pedig azonnal megtalálja a hibáit, és lelövi a gondolatbuborékokat. Sax csak arra az időre mozdult ki a meditációból, hogy egyen és a szükségleteit végezze. Quawtrex egy kisebb medencét készített az egyik szobából, amire Sax segítségét kérte, azonnal meg is kapta. Zenitrex a plafonon alszik, persze nem a gravitáció felborításával, hanem az indáival, Fretrex pedig nem képes leállni a célzógyakorlatokkal. Eddig mintegy ugrásszerűen megnövekedett a hatásfoka, már csak egy tár kell az összes célpont leszedéséhez.  
Hat nap alatt egy olyan tervet hoztak össze, ami segítségével eltörölhetjük az emberi ellenállásokat a föld színéről. A plusz oldala ennek az, hogy a látatlanból boncolásokat is le tudjuk lassítani, ha nem megállítani. Az OCE-csapások gyakoriságát is csökkenteni tudjuk. Az első támadás három nap múlva lesz, ahol Ûnarokh, Khar'zanûl, Xûn'djahkû és Larnûrohk lesz az első négy, akik behatolnak a létesítménybe. A szóban forgó létesítmény az északi 56'22" és keleti 12'5" keresztezésénél található, körülbelül 5" mindkét irányban a kiterjedése. Elég nagy üzem, szóval több négyes csapatra lesz szükségünk. A második négyes egység, a "Nehézlöveg", a Khal'norr Gatz'ahx és a Gatz'errahx lesz (Azuraxx, Nehkreaxx, Asteratix és Dreadraxx), a harmadik üteg pedig a Zehkronox és Andrakis (Zendrax, Xenakroxx és Xutreinin) bevetését foglalja magában. A létesítmény kiiktatása egy olyan terv része, ami kiszámíthatatlan és halálos. Az első négy meglazítja az emberi egységek összetartását, a második négy betöri az ellenállást és az utolsó csapat feltakarítja a padlót az emberekkel.  
Nehéz dolguk lesz az ellenállóknak. Ûnarokh rakétavetője át van itatva az elemi erejével, ez pedig nagyban megkönnyíti a belső robbantásokat. Larnûrohk könnyen át tudja hidalni az emberi golyók átütőerejét, hiszen nincs olyan dolog, amihez ne tudna alkalmazkodni. Xûn időfagyasztása csak azt nem érinti, akinek megengedi a mozgást. Ez benne dől el. Senki nem kényszerítheti ki belőle ezt a reflexet. Khar-ból egy is elég, hát még harminckettő, hatvannégy, netán százhuszonnyolc. Azuraxx és Nehkreaxx képességeit nem kell bemutatni, a Romenántúli mészárlás leverői ők voltak. Az volt az egyetlen dokumentált ok, amiért semmibe vették az egyetlen szabályt, ami kordában tartja őket a teljes Trodax népesség kiirtásával kapcsolatban. Asteratix és Dreadraxx a Vihar-testvérek, akiknek a káoszteremtés a vérükben van. A Zehkronox bevetése már megszokott, a Bűn-Félelem-Düh kombó üt, mint én, ha nem kapok elég húst. Andrakis csak a takarításért felel, Árnnyal együtt nagyobb a hatásfoka, mint a Zehkronox-Gazt'errax kombinált ütegnek.  
Ûnarokh beugrik a szobánkba, meggyőződni, hogy még nem szedtük szét a helyet. Ezarax alszik, Azuraxx és Nehkreaxx Larnûrohk-kal kártyázik, Khal'oxar Nehkreaxx hátán alszik. A béke szigete. Amint meglátja Zenitrexet a plafonon, azonnal rámnéz és mielőtt megkérdezhetné, rávágom:  
-Mérget termel. Ne kérdezd, hogyan.  
Ûnarokh megvonja a vállát, majd azt mondja:  
-Kell még egy koponya. Nem tudjuk szétválasztani Sax-ot és Xru-t.  
Nézek egy nagyot. A Trexek nem sokat szoktak háborúzni, de amikor egymás torkának ugranak, akkor sajnos senki nem tudja őket szétszedni. Volt már pár próbálkozásunk, mindegyik kudarcba fulladt. Csak akkor hagyják abba, amikor már legalább az egyiküknek kard van a torkánál.  
Felpattanok.  
-Min vesztek össze...?  
Ûnarokh megint megvonja a vállát. Ez nála általános. Ha valamit nem tud, azt nem mondja ki, hanem megvonja a vállát. Kevésszer mondta meg, hogy miért teszi.  
-Megyek. -Felkelek az ágyból és bólintok Azuraxx-nak. Ő is felkel, majd Nehkreaxx is.  
-Mindjárt jövünk, Lar. Addig vigyázz Ezarax-ra, ha lennél olyan szíves.  
Larnûrohk bólint, hátradől és elmosolyodik. Ez sose jelent jót, de most az egyszer Lar-nak el kell néznünk. Fontosabb dolgaink is vannak most, minthogy Lar hülyeségeire figyeljünk.  
Nem is rohanunk, repülünk, a szó legszorosabb értelmében. Az ablakon, ami a szobánk mellett van, kiugrunk, és a pár emeletes különbséget szárnyon tesszük meg. Sokkal gyorsabb, mint a lépcsőzés és a többi.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xru felegyenesedik Sax ütése után. Gondolhattuk volna, hogy a bolygó atmoszférája egymásnak képes ugrasztani a Trexeket. Xru és Sax amúgy sincsenek a legnagyobb békében, itt pedig végképp kiéleződött a különbség a kettő Trex között. Ahogy Ûnarokh elmondta, Sax eléggé elkötelezett a harc mellett. Ezt Xru meglehetősen ellenezte, és ez egy gyors leforgású, de annál hevesebb vita után vérre folyó csatává kerekedett ki. Sax, nagy szerencsénkre, lent hagyta a tervezőasztalnál Saxumar-t, a Földrengések Kardját, és ezért sima, fegyvertelen harcba kellett, hogy avatkozzon az ebben profinak számító Xru-val.  
Xru már több harcot is megnyert más Trexek ellen, főleg Sax-szal és Tko-val voltak összeakadásai. Nem a legjobb harcos, de tudja, hogyan kell várni, és hogyan kell lecsapni, pontosan oda, ahol az ellenfélnek fáj. Sebészi pontossága a benne gyűlő düh eredménye, amit képes öngerjesztő folyamattá alakítani, és ezzel mintegy felerősíti magát a harcban. Csökken a reflexidő, nő az állóképesség, tompul a fájdalomérzet, és a végtagok nem véreznek annyira. Ezzel szemben Sax a gravitációból táplálkozik, és képes olyan ütésekre, amik csontot is tudnak törni, de általában ennyire nem fajul el a helyzet. Érdemes azt még megemlíteni, hogy Sax-nak azóta vannak anyagformázási képességei, mióta Ezarax elnyelte azt a fekete lyukat, és kialakult benne az anyag-manipulációs képességei. Ezeknek most viszont semmi hasznát nem veszi.  
Amire odaérünk, már egy kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze. Pilóták, tankvezetők, a Klán tagjai, minimum negyven fő veszi körül a két küzdőt. Eddig a kettő küzdő eléggé megtépázta a másikat, mindkettőről folyik az izzadtság és a vér. Nem lehet megkülönböztetni a kettejük vérét, és ebből adódóan azt sem lehet megállapítani, hogy ki vérét látjuk a másik bőrén. Sax egy jól irányzott bal körívessel meglepi Xru-t, aki körülbelül öt métert vágódik hátra. A tömegből pár személynek arrébb kell húzódnia, mert ha Xru rájuk vágódik, akkor nem fogja nézni, hogy ki az, hozzávágja Sax-hoz gondolkodás nélkül. Xru nagy nehezen felkászálódik, majd leteszi mellső két lábát is a földre. Mindenki arra vár, hogy mikor ugrik neki Sax torkának, vagy, ahogy nézem, egy Szonikus Sikolyra készül. Ehelyett felegyenesedik, és a legnyugodtabb hangján szólal meg, meglepve (néhány esetben sokkolva) az egybecsődült tömeget.  
-Meggyőztél, Öreg. Harcolok.  
Sax is megdöbben ezen a döntésen - Xru-nak általában több nap kitartó győzködés kell ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán szóba álljon másféle meggyőződésről, mint az övé. Ahogy Sax elkezd a közelben lévő fotel felé menni, a tömeg automatikusan utat nyit neki. Ahogy mozog, magához kap egy rumosüveget, amit kibont és meg is húz. Megfordul, és ledobja magát a fotelbe. Suttogás neszei verik fel a beállt csendet - úgy nézem, hogy fejadagokban fogadtak, ki fog nyerni. Dreadraxx búsan távozik, hiszen négy adagot vesztett. Sax megszólal, a maga medvés, mély, dörcés hangján:  
-Mit nem mondasz, Fagyos. Na, mi kell akkor? -kérdezi, majd újra meghúzza a rumot.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Caro egy gyors üzenettel hívja fel a figyelmemet. "Kész az új rendszer-hack. Gyere." Nem kell kétszer mondani, azonnal rohanok a tech-főváros szívébe. Caro egy újabb rendszert állított fel az utolsó három napban, aminek egy előnye a rengeteg közül az, hogy amikor mi lefekszünk aludni, Caro le tudja akasztani a bal karját és le tud feküdni. Még mindig vannak olyan alkalmak, amikor elfelejti lecsatolni magáról a balját, de ez egyre kevesebbszer fordul elő. Amióta ez a rendszer életben van, Caro nyugodtabb, tud újra önfeledten nevetni és aludni.  
-Na, mizujság itt? -nyitok be Caro szobájába. Hatalmas mosollyal fogad. Bal szeme éppen egy elemlámpába ment át, de amikor rám néz, átvált a megszokott szürke kamerára.  
-Megvan a kulcs, amivel be tudunk masírozni az emberek kapuján!  
Hatalmas mosoly vonul végig a pofámon. Caro rám néz, és látja a szememben azt a tüzet, ami arra utal, hogy csinálja. Bólintok. Caro felteszi a kezét a terminálra, és elkezdi a feltörési sorozatot. Gyors egymásutánban hullanak a falak, Caro egyre gyorsabban gépel, aminek hatására felgyorsul a folyamat. Caro átvált a programra, amit csinált. Kevés dolgot tud olyan ütemben végezni, egyik a hack, a másik az alvás. Előbbi gyors, utóbbi lassú.  
-Ez hogy...? -kérdezi egy váratlan pillanatban.  
-Mi van? Probléma? -Felállok. Caro igazán be tud gerjedni, ha valami nem úgy megy, ahogy azt ő szeretné.  
-Kevés energiát jelzett vissza a rendszer. A kettes csoport hatos részletében 12.668854887-re végződik az egyik egyenlet, a helyes végeredmény pedig 12.668854892 lenne. Ezzel párhuzamosan egyre több ponton érez hibás számításokat a rendszer. Most mi lesz...?  
Caro felugrik, és elkezd idegesen, villámsebességgel gépelni. A huszonötös kiégett, a huszonnégyes most villog és adja fel. Ha eléri a nullát, kész, átégett a rendszer. Az adatvesztésről szó sincs, de az emberi rendszerekről nem találtunk semmit. Ezzel az a baj, hogy rohamosan vesztjük a rendszereket. Már a tizennyolcast is kipipálhatjuk. Ha van elég szerencsénk, akkor az embereket is ugyanúgy megszívatjuk, mint ahogy magunkat megszívattuk. Csak remélhetjük, hogy szétverhetjük a rendszerüket.  
-BENT VAGYUNK! -ordítja Caro. Aztán a nulla is leáll. -De a rohadt életbe! Komolyan...? Épp most...? Pedig olyan közel voltam!  
Caro visszarogy a székébe. Könnycsík húzódik a jobb szeménél.  
-Pedig bent voltam a rendszerükben... -Caro szipog. Leülök mellé.  
-Caro... nem tudják feltörni a mi rendszerünket. De mi áttörtük az övéket. A háttértár felvette az összes gyengét. A másodlagos rendszeren keresztül vissza tudunk keresni mindent, amit sikerült mentenünk.  
-Akkor... akkor mégiscsak van egy másodlagos rendszerünk? -kérdezi Caro. Még sírni is elfelejt a jó hír hallatán. -Komolyan mondod...?  
-Hazudtam neked valaha is? -kérdezek vissza. Caro egy erőltetett mosollyal nyugtázza a kérdést. -Egyetlen feltétellel kapsz hozzáférést.  
-Na, halljam.  
-Megtanítasz végre Tetris-ezni.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Asszeb begfázdab. -Ez a pár szó régen elárulta azt, hogy Ven nem a karját vesztette el, hanem tényleg meg van betegedve. Az első szaváról tudom, hogy ezt nem is kell bejelenteni Cathie-nek, hanem egyszerűen haza kell küldeni Vent. Csak még azt nem tudom, hogy kivel. Ar'khon kell a szendvicsek miatt, Andrakis és Adrendexx leválaszthatatlanok egymásról, Kontronuxx is eléggé nélkülözhetetlen. Ûnarokh még szóba kerülhet, de csak az után, hogy letudtuk a labort. Ûnarokh nemléte olyan lenne, mint egy érvágás. Elvéreznénk már az első támadás előtt. Az pedig senkinek sem lenne jó.  
-Ven, azonnal ágyban a helyed -mondja Zendrax. Igaz, hogy ő az Eredő Bűn, de attól még Trodax világokon a legnemesebb példány, akivel találkozni lehet. Sosem volt még olyan, hogy a kaszinóban, ahol a tulaj, csalások vagy bármi egyéb bűntény lett volna. Amit tud, azt kiküszöböl: lopások, csalások, hazugságok, szexuális zaklatások illetve gyilkosságok szóba sem jönnek, persze nem a Trodax világokon. Az embereknél más a helyzet. Ott van igazán elemében.  
Zendrax-nak igaza van. Mi lesz, ha kidől az egész An'dzahk egység? Mester lenne olyan bátor, hogy lázasan is kimenne harcolni, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy az mennyire lenne jó nekünk. Caro nekiállna káromkodni, nagy mértékben lefokozva a hatásfokát, Cathie pedig nem tudna mást tenni, mint félholtan feküdni az ágyában. Egyszer láttam őt betegen, azóta dupla adag vitamint kap. Komolyan azt hittem, hogy meg fog halni, Azuraxx és Nehkreaxx pedig ott voltak készenlétben, ha egy nem betervezett újjáélesztést kellett volna végrehajtani. Nem a legjobbak, de Asteratix nem megbízható ezen a téren. Bármilyen sebészi műveletet képes elvégezni, de erre nem alkalmas. Sokkal nagyobb sokkot ad a halottnak, mint amekkora kellene, és ezért nem éled fel a halott.  
-De éd itt akarok baraddi. -Ven még most is ugyanolyan elkötelezett, mint mielőtt elkapta a betegségét.  
-Ven... -állok fel a székből. Dreadraxx a tányéromon lévő szelet húsért nyúl, de ahogy összeakad a tekintetünk, egy olyan pillantást villantok felé, hogy beleremeg. -Összekaparom a cuccaid, és visszamész az Anamis-ra. Semmi ellenkezés, hacsak nem akarsz magadnak több problémát.  
-De...  
-NINCS SEMMI DE! -dörgi Azuraxx. Mindenki ránéz. A 3.8 méteres Trodax odaront Venhez, felkapja a vállára, megfordul és kiviharzik a szobából. -Most azonnal visszamész az Anamis-ra! Nem vállalok érted felelősséget, ha megdöglesz! -halljuk Azuraxx robaját távolodni.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saxetrex bekopog hozzánk a szobába. Valaki mordul egyet, mire ő belép. Azonnal megakad a szeme Zenitrexen.  
-Akkor itt vagy, Fatalp -mosolyodik el Sax. Zenitrex álmos szemmel néz rá. Valamit neszel is, de nem vagyok benne biztos hogy mit mondott vagy morgott. Sax viszont kétségkívül biztos abban, hogy mit hallott.  
-Nem mondod? -kérdezi kissé szarkasztikusan. Hozzám fordul. -Eddie, van egy kis baj.  
-Micsoda...? -ugrok ki az ágyamból, fellökve a dohányzóasztalt, az öt széket és Zahkranoxx vízipipáját. Sax meg is lepődik rajtam.  
-Kifogytunk az alkoholból. -Rám néz, olyan tekintettel, ami elárulja, hogy a napi alkoholmennyisége (ami, megjegyzendő nem túl sok, maximum 1 deci bármilyen alkoholtartalmú lötty) nélkül nem lesz sok hasznunkra. Sóhajtok.  
-Megint Tkotrex közelében volt...? -kérdezem. Volt már rá eset, többször is. Tko mellett sokkal gyorsabban párolog a szesz. Volt már, hogy Zenitrex, aki szinte mindenevő, megivott egy egész üveg rumot, egyedül, mindössze háromnegyed óra leforgása alatt. Csinált jó nagy felfordulást, ezt nem is kell részletezni. Olyan mérget fejtünk le tőle, hogy már maga a szaga betegíteni tudna. Szerencsére egy csepp elég ahhoz, hogy az egész emberi vezérkart kiirtsa. Majd meglesz a felhasználási módja, biztos vagyok benne.  
-Nem... kiborult. -Sax válaszára úgy vágom fejbe magam, hogy Ezarax majdnem leesik a felső ágyról. Zahkranoxx és Zohkranoxx is felnéz az olvasásból, Azuraxx abbahagyja a Nehkreaxx-Khal'oxar párossal való játékverekedést és Larn is felnéz a tabletjéből - azonnal halljuk a játék végét jelző *Ding* hangot.  
-Akkor megint el kell mennünk, és ki kell fosztanunk egy emberi területen lévő boltot, igaz...? -kérdezem, a fejemet fogva.  
-Nem kell, ha Ezarax-nak megadjuk a koordinátákat, ki tudja egyedül is fosztani a boltokat -mondja Sax, Ezarax-ra kacsintva.  
- _Khas'rokmûl_ , Tatter. Nem megyek.  
-És ha melléd adjuk Nagy D-t, Ast-ot meg Eddie-t? Na?  
-Meggondolom még. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kifejezések:  
>  _Khas'rokmûl._ : Baszd meg.


End file.
